


Choices We Make

by literarypeachtea



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 The End's Beginning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeachtea/pseuds/literarypeachtea
Summary: Marilka still thinks about that day in Blavikin.
Kudos: 9





	Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching The Witcher while I’m quarantined and was struck by Marilka in the scene where Geralt leaves Blavikin. Spoilers for episode 1 I guess.

“Get out of Blavikin, Geralt. Don’t ever come back.”

Even now, she still could see his face clear as day when she said those words: The dirt and blood splashed across his forehead, his silvery hair falling into his eyes — yellow eyes so full of hurt and betrayal.   
Marilka remembered how the hurt turned to hate, then to defiance as he stood.   
It must have been confusing and painful, to hear those words from someone who just the day before professed that she wasn’t afraid of him.  
He’d looked almost hopeful when she stepped forward from the crowd: A familiar face, hands not holding a blade or stone.   
She’d had to tell him to leave: She was the alderman’s daughter. What would the people say if she didn’t?   
Plus, she’d seen how Master Irion reacted to the witcher — running errands for the mage was the only thing that made life in that town bearable, and she couldn’t risk losing it.  
Marilka almost thought the witcher was going to take her away from Blavikin, but she’d had to make a choice. And she made it in the split second she pushed past the crowd pelting Geralt with stones.   
She had to go with the sure thing.   
Marilka tried hard not to let him see the tears welling in her eyes — kept her gaze locked on his until he turned away.   
For a long time, she’d hoped she could follow him, save up money and go to a new place. Before she fell asleep each night, Marilka made up stories in her head about how she would travel, slaying beasts and one day, run into Geralt at a tavern and share a drink.   
Eventually, she forgot those fantasies. Forgot her desire to leave Blavikin. Settled for going to the market instead of going on adventure, spearing the occasional rat when it dared shit in her pantry.   
But as hard as she tried, she couldn’t forget the hurt in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I’d love to say Marilka made it out of Blavikin, I doubt she ever did. Maybe when I’m feeling more optimistic about life I’ll write something happier.


End file.
